The Pokemon World As We Know It
by 3DSfan1992
Summary: The creation of the Pokemon world is a story that has been told countless times as a story of how Arceus appeared, created the creation trio and then shaped the world from there, but exactly what happened during the creation of the Pokemon world, and exactly how much of the world did Arceus himself create?


**The Pokemon World As We Know It:**

In the beginning, there was nothing, nothing except for chaos and despair. Yet how could chaos and despair exist in a place of nothing? Well, they simply exist under the concept of mundane repetitiveness being able to drive insanity into the hearts of anything living in such a hostile environment.

In this place of dark nothingness however, an egg had formed. This egg hatched and the first Pokemon was born; the original one, Arceus. Arceus was the standalone figure of existence in this gruesome place. With the help of its 1,000 arms, Arceus shaped what we know as the universe today. Stars, galaxies, moons, and worlds, and still, Arceus had much of its strength left.

Arceus, realising it was the only living being here in this place of vacuous creation, decided to craft three things to even things out and smooth things over; Time, Space and Antimatter. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina came into existence. Dialga created, governed and ruled over time, Dialga also possessed the ability to travel through time itself to the past or the future. Palkia created space, something to hold the stars, galaxies, moons and worlds Arceus had created, and Palkia had the ability to create alternate dimensions. Giratina however was a rogue. A strange creature who sought out quarrel and tyranny and tried to interfere with what the other two had created and Giratina had tried to cause destruction to time and space, but these acts weren't unnoticed. Arceus, with Palkia's power, sealed Giratina inside an alternate dimension where it was ultimately exiled for its violence. Arceus and Palkia had made sure to seal Giratina in a dimension where time didn't flow and where space wasn't stable. The gravity in this dimension, was rather low, and because there was a lack of time, morning never came, so there was never a sunrise to greet Giratina – trapped in a world of darkness forevermore.

To assist it with time, Dialga created Celebi, the time-traveller. Celebi would travel through time and ensure that what Dialga had created was functioning properly. Palkia, to aid its special expansions, crafted a strange purple rock, which became infected by an unknown virus – creating Deoxys in the process and Palkia also gained assistance from Hoopa, who had the ability to create black holes. Giratina was never mentioned again by those who continued to expand what had been created.

Arceus watched over the creations of time and space, then decided that, out of the worlds he had created, that at least one world of his creation should have the gift of life bestowed upon it. In order to do this however, Arceus knew that there would be nothing for the new life to live on, feed from, or drink from. Because Arceus was already floating above nothingness, he created gases, air, for things to fly in and around that required oxygen to breathe. Then he brought Rayquaza into existence. Rayquaza was gifted with an orb from Arceus; a Jade Orb. Rayquaza dropped the Jade Orb intentionally, allowing the shattering against gas to create a mixture of lava and steam. The lava, hot and sticky, would spread into a sphere of immense size, with a core so hot that nothing could possibly live there, however, something powerful, ancient, and primal emerged from it; Primal Groudon. The steam from the shattering of the Jade Orb had risen skyward, away from the land, only to come back down to the ground as an incredible downpour. From a conglomerate of raindrops, Primal Kyogre presented itself.

Primal Groudon aimed to expand the landmass, whereas Primal Kyogre attempted to expand the waters it had arrived with and create oceans. The two clashed, and Rayquaza was tasked by Arceus to stop the fighting. Rayquaza succeeded in doing so, and the two Primal Pokemon agreed to continue expanding their respective element.

In the midst of this ancient scuffle of legends, areas of land, surrounded by ocean had appeared. From one of these islands, a Pokemon called Volcanion was born. Being a fire and water type, both Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre had attempted to persuade Volcanion to aid them in their aim to expand the landmass and seas respectively, however Volcanion, unable to decide, left for a mountain where it knew it wouldn't be disturbed by anything.

After this first duel, Primal Groudon created Heatran who would heat the land, expel lava from its body, and create, like Primal Groudon before it, an expansion of the current landmass. Primal Groudon also created Regigigas to tow these islands and pull them into their proper place, creating continents. Primal Kyogre created Manaphy to help it guard the seas, and Manaphy gave birth to a Phione, who would too, guard the seas.

Arceus recognised the elements of Land, Sea, Sky, Time, Space, and Antimatter, but there was something missing; nature. So Arceus created the forces of nature, Landorus, who would fertilize the land, and Tornadus, who would create winds ranging from slight breezes to fully blown hurricanes. Arceus also created Thundurus who would provide lightning, which was usually accompanied by the drizzly downpours Kyogre often summoned.

Arceus reflected on what had been created so far; Time, Space, Antimatter, Land, Sea, Sky and Nature, and yet, something still felt missing - seasons. Arceus divided the time period that Dialga had created called a 'year' into twelve months, and assigned a season to 3 of these months each. December, January and February made up Winter, March April and May made up Spring, Summer consisted of June, July and August, and Autumn prided itself on September, October and November. A bird was created for each of these seasons; born from Thundurus's lightning storms, Zapdos, was able to bring thunderstorms and showers in April so Arceus decided that Spring would be ruled by Zapdos. Summer was a time of heat, and Moltres, who was born from lava, was easily the most appropriate choice to represent Summer. Winter, the coldest time of the year, was decided by Arceus to fall under the watchful eyes of Articuno, who had been born from ice, a cold substance found on the peaks of the world's highest mountains that Groudon had helped create, and that Regigigas had put into place. Autumn was the difficult one to associate a bird to, so Arceus decided that all three birds should work together to balance out Autumn's weather.

Arceus examined his work yet again; Time, Space, Antimatter, Land, Sea, Sky, Nature, Seasons… what else was missing? More life? Arceus pondered about creating something different to anything he had created so far, something that would be able to understand and appreciate everything that was around it; something that could experience the world that was continually growing, and that could enjoy it, and live alongside it, and with this decision, Arceus created humans. The humans were incomplete however as they lacked even the most basic of understanding, of knowledge, emotion and willpower. With this in mind, Arceus created Uxie, a being of knowledge who could also wipe the memories of anybody it saw as a threat clean, Mesprit, an entity that represented emotion, and could teach the humans how to laugh, how to cry, the power of anger, and the joys of love, Azelf, the third member of this trinity, was a body of willpower, Azelf showed humans bravery and courage and told them that even in the darkest times they should never back down or they'll never reach the light on the other side.

Arceus had realised two things; this was the first trio that he himself had created since Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, and that, by some fortuitous coincidence, the three pixies bore some resemblance to the creation trio, Azelf, like Dialga was Blue, Mesprit, like Palkia, had Pink colours on its body, and Uxie, just as Giratina before it, showed Yellow on its skull. Because of this, Arceus granted this trio two more things, a lake to reside in which represented what they had taught to the humans, Valour, Verity and Acuity, and also, the power to collectively stop any one of the creation trio should they go berserk.

Arceus kept a watchful eye over his creation and began to wonder if he should be creating as much life as what was populating his world. Humans were making humans, but the Pokemon were few and far between. Arceus created a single Mew, a Pokemon whose gene pool was so immensely diverse that it could take the shape of anything that it desired. Arceus tasked Mew with populating the world with many different species of Pokemon and Mew was only too happy to oblige.

The first thing Mew did with this newfound power was create something called Ditto. Ditto, like Mew had the power to reconstitute its DNA to match anything, but there was a catch, where Mew could transform into anything at will, Ditto could only transform into whatever was surrounding it. Ditto transformed into another Mew and the two Mews produced many eggs. These eggs in turn went on to hatch many Mew, and each Mew would transform into a New Species of Pokemon.

As time moved on, many of the original humans Arceus had created had aged significantly to the point where they were old, and in pain. Arceus acknowledged this problem and decided that nothing should last forever, nothing mortal, nothing that wasn't a diety of some regard anyway, and created a Pokemon of Life, Xerneas, and a Pokemon of destruction, Yveltal. Arceus implored Yveltal to never use its powers of destruction for dark purposes, as Xerneas would always be on hand to revitalize any damages that Yveltal could potentially cause. Yveltal agreed, reluctantly, and only used its powers to take away those who were close to their end. Xerneas on the other hand poured life into everything that was young, new and vibrant. Xerneas was tasked with, not only bringing new life into the world, but controlling how long lifespans should last. With the elements of life and destruction in place, Arceus deemed his newest works the Mortality Duo.

Some time had passed, centuries had become millennia, which in turn spanned Aeons and Arceus had crafted, to mark the occasion of a passing Aeon, two twins with the Eon classification; Latios and Latias.

Life wasn't always perfect for the humans however; as Mesprit had taught them emotions, they had learned how to love those closest to them, and how to grieve whenever they died and Yveltal would take them away, as he always did whenever something perished. Humans became incapable of expressing desire of how to deal with death in an effective and an appropriate manner, and prayed to Arceus for something that they could ask that would grant them their deepest desires of their hearts – and Arceus created Jirachi. Uxie was on hand to teach the humans the importance of making wishes, Jirachi's job was to make wishes come true. Uxie, before departing for lake Acuity again, stated to the humans that they must be very clear with what they are wishing for, because they just might get exactly what they asked for. Some of the humans wanted to call their loved ones back from the dead, and Jirachi would bring back a decayed shell of a person so that those who desired to speak to their departed could do so one last time. Because Jirachi had brought joy to those who were reunited with their loved ones one last time, the humans wanted to express something to Jirachi, but were unsure of what to do, and so Arceus created Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon, to teach humans how to be grateful, and say thanks and how to appreciate the things that were done for them.

Arceus knew that Jirachi shouldn't use it's Wish Maker powers too often because Jirachi would always grant wishes because it couldn't turn down a wish request, so Arceus and Jirachi agreed that Jirachi should only stay awake for 7 days per millennium.

Jirachi didn't simply bring people back from the dead though, and many humans were presented with a problem that was growing across the world; there was no entertainment, so Jirachi having been asked to summon Arceus so that the humans could talk directly to him used his Wish Maker powers to do so, and Arceus simply stated that he would offer up entertainment that would require teachings. The humans pondered over what Arceus had meant, but were pleasantly surprised when Pokemon of many different species had shown up to participate alongside the humans in a tournament where the humans would call to their Pokemon partners to use attacks and defeat the opposition, which led to the creation of Victini, the victory Pokemon.

Arceus surveyed this tournament and noticed that while there was victory, there was also defeat experienced, and above all, conflict was being displayed before his eyes, his creations were fighting each other, yet Arceus knew that this was just for sporting purposes.

The humans craved further means of entertainment, so Arceus created Meloetta, a Pokemon of song and dance, who could sooth any anger or disagreement with its voice, and Meloetta also demonstrated to the humans various different types of dance.

Time passed by, the humans face many trials and tribulations, as they had, like their Pokemon partners, learned to adapt to ever changing environments. They had evolved from being primal beings, to beings who had dealt with the harsh cold, and were now industrialising the world. Each time period was significant, but Arceus didn't deem these actions worthy of creating something to mark each age. Regigigas however, constructed a golem out of a different substance to show his understanding of the humans. Regigigas created a body of rock, Regirock, who represented the stone-age, a body of ice, Regice, who represented the ice age, and a body of steel which had cooled from super-heated magma into a body of iron, Registeel. The three of these golems, along with Regigigas was deemed an abomination by the humans, and after a long fought battle with these titans of Rock, Ice and Steel and their master, Regigigas had been sealed in the Snowpoint Temple, whereas, in another region, the remaining three had been sealed in three separate chambers in the Hoenn region in the Desert Ruins, Island Cave, and Ancient Tomb never to be seen or heard from again. But there were more than just the one species of each of the four golems, as all four could be found in some underground ruins of the Unova region too. The bodies of Rock, Ice and Steel were also discovered in various ruins in the Sinnoh region.

Arceus knew of the existence of day and night time, and of the many moons he had created of ages prior, but desired to create something to represent the phases of the moon. Arceus created the Lunar Duo, Cresselia representing the crescent moon, and Darkrai, who represented the full moon. Each was blessed with an extra power to counterbalance each other; Darkrai would bestow nightmares onto those who slept, whereas Cresselia would grant sleepers pleasant dreams.

Arceus reflected on what had been created so far in his world; Time, Space, Antimatter, Land, Sea, Sky, Nature, Seasons, Spirit, Emotion, Knowledge, Willpower, Wishes, Competition and Victory, Conflict, Dreams, Nightmares, Life, Destruction and Death, but Arceus knew he still was not done.

A comet constructed entirely of ice crashed into the earth, and inside it was a Pokemon so powerful, and so terrifying, that Arceus himself hadn't been sure whether he created it at the time of his creating of the universe, but this Pokemon seemed to be misunderstood, as it had formed a bond with two brothers. These brothers were royalty, and the older brother sought out truth while the younger brother liked ideals. This dragon Pokemon, Kyurem, understood both of the brothers and what they desired, but was unable to side with either, so it split itself into two separate creatures; Reshiram, for the older brother and Zekrom for the younger brother. What was left behind was simply a shell of the original dragon, yet this shell was to represent the absence of both lives it had created itself, and fled hoping one day to be reunited with both.

The brothers quarrelled over who was right; truth vs. ideals escalated quickly into a full blown war and in the midst of this war, a forest fire occurred, which wasn't unnoticed by Arceus as he created the Swords of Justice, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion and Keldeo, to protect the forest Pokemon who were losing their homes, and to fight against humans and show them the damage they were causing to the environment. The fighting ceased soon afterwards.

Arceus believed that the sea and the sky weren't protected well enough by their current guradians; Kyogre, Phione, Manaphy and Rayquaza respectively, so Arceus crafted two more Pokemon before ensuring that he was satisfied with the security of the sky and the sanctuary of the sea dwellers. He had created Ho-oh, a bird who, like Rayquaza, would watch over the skies, and bless anyone who saw him with eternal happiness, and Lugia, who would assist Kyogre and the other two seafarers in the protection of the seas whenever it was near the ocean. Lugia was also tasked by Arceus to keep the seasonal birds in check, making sure they never got out of line, and always behaved in an appropriate way.

As time passed, places of worship were built for Lugia and Ho-oh. For Ho-oh, a Tin Tower was constructed, and for Lugia, a tower of Brass. Sadly, in a freak accident, lightning had struck the Brass Tower, and Lugia fled to the seas and lived there from that day on. Ho-oh watched as the tower opposite to that of its own burned, but the worst was yet to come; three Pokemon had died inside the blazing building, and after the tower, named the Burned Tower after that horrifying incident, had finished burning, Ho-oh resurrected the three dead Pokemon and bestowed each with a unique power. Entei, a Pokemon who would cause a volcanic eruption everytime he barked, Raikou, who lived in clouds and descended to Earth on bolts of lightning, and Suicune, who raced across the land, riding the north wind had the ability to purify tainted waters.

Arceus was growing tired and weak from Aeons of creation, and needed a break, and decided to create a Pokemon who would not only check on the ecosystem, but would keep the world, and all of these elements that have been crafted in balance, spurring the creation of Zygarde, the Order Pokemon.

Arceus looked over the world one last time and noted everything that had been created; Time, Space, Antimatter, Land, Sea, Sky, Nature, Seasons, Spirit, Emotion, Knowledge, Willpower, Wishes, Competition and Victory, Conflict, Dreams, Nightmares, Life, Destruction and Death, Gratitude, Eternal Happiness, Purity and Cleansing, Justice, Song and Dance and above all else, Order. Satisfied, at last, Arceus entered its own dimension and slept at the top of a staircase leading to the Hall of Origin.

Modern day technologies had allowed humans to begin creating artificial Pokemon and sometimes, Pokemon were created as by-products of certain things, but scientists had created the world's first artificial Pokemon, Porygon. As years went by, this Pokemon wasn't the only one to be artificially created as a group of scientists had managed to track down the original Mew, capture it, steal its DNA, use it to create a clone, impregnate Mew with this clone, have it grow in Mew, remove it from Mew, continue to work on it after Mew had escaped the scientists, and create a twisted and savage heart of a Pokemon known as Mewtwo. Mewtwo escaped and sought solace in a cave, undisturbed until one fateful day, a child from Pallet Town faced up to Mewtwo in battle and captured it. However, there was more than one, as in a similar fashion, a child from New Bark Town would do the same thing just three years later, unless of course this was the same Mewtwo... but then what became of Red/Leaf? Could they simply not capture Mewtwo? Were Ethan/Lyra better trainers and Mewtwo deemed them worthy? Calem/Serena from Vaniville Town would do the same thing a few years later however; find Mewtwo in a cave, engage it in battle, and capture it.

The final artificial Pokemon, an ancient hunter some 300,000,000 years ago, was dying out. Eventually, it became extinct, and even fossilized, but that didn't stop a select few from resurrecting what is arguably the most powerful used-to-be-a-fossil Pokemon the world has ever seen – Genesect.

Of course there are Pokemon who were complete accidents, that had not meant to exist at the hands of Arceus's 1,000 arms, and the prime example is a mutation of Carbink, Diancie, who wields the power to create diamonds out of thin air, and is often sought out because of that ability.

All in all, the world of Pokemon is unusual. It was created by Arceus, kept in order by Zygarde and above all else, is rather like Mewtwo's personality ~ twisted and savage.


End file.
